wipeoutfandomcom-20200214-history
G-Tech
G-Tech Systems was an Anti-Gravity racing team competing in the F9000 League. It was one of three teams that made an appearence only in Wipeout Fusion. Since the team is believed to have taken over AG Systems, it is no doubt to say that G-Tech is considered the most hated team in the series. History For years, G-Tech had been an industry leader in anti-gravity products, from the C-Float™ egg whisk to the Revver range of anti-gravity vehicles. As stated in numerous company statements, it appeared that the company was very economically minded. So it would be common sense for the company to establish a racing team to promote their products. As such, G-Tech bought out AG Systems' failing racing division in 2155 to start their own AG racing team. Despite being experts in the use of anti-gravity technology in domestic applications, none of their Revver craft had been able to travel in excess of 500 miles per hour whilst shrugging off a barrage of weapon fire. Season after season, G-Tech slumped at the bottom of the ladder with their uncompetitive Revver racing craft. As each unsuccessful season followed the one before it, the parent company threatened to withdraw the team from the sport on more than one occasion, citing countless of billions it had ploughed into the team for very little return. Yet, each year they would come back for more under director of operations Steve Simmit and his mantra of "if we don't win it this year, we'll do it next year, and if not then, we'll do it the year after" became a much-parodied catchphrase often associated with a lost cause. In an attempt to gain results on track, G-Tech became one of the main cohorts involved in the racketeering which went on behind the closed doors at league headquarters. This proved fruitless as they still did not secure a single championship. Even worse, the G-Tech company became financially crippled once its involvement in the corruption came to surface in 2170. The team was shut down on the spot, and their craft and other assets were auctioned off in the aftermath. Appearence, Evolution & Stats Compared to the other teams, G-Tech has generally inferior statistics. Along with FEISAR and Van-Über, they are the starting teams in the game and used mainly by beginner players. But even so, one of the other options may seem like better choices for easier early success. G-Tech compares to FEISAR in terms of performance and shield strength, but handles similarly to the Van-Über craft, though slightly better. Trivia *Although it was widely believed that G-Tech bought out AG Systems, the fact is that G-Tech only bought out AG Systems' racing division. AG Systems distanced themselves from AG racing and focused on producing their AG generators commercially. AG Systems would return to the pinnacle of racing in the FX300 League in 2197. *G-Tech was created to represent Good Technology, the graphic designers for Wipeout Fusion's in-game branding and menues. But because they replaced series favourite AG Systems, and that the G-Tech ship's stats wer sub-par compared to other ships, it became a much loathed team with Wipeout fans. Category:Teams